Enemy In Our Midst
by BeautifulInversion
Summary: This is a Sexis story, Kristina is still alive and Sonny and Alexis are married. Alexis disappears, could the kidnapper be someone close to Sonny or is it one of Alexis' enemies? Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I just like 'em.


Enemy In Our Midst

"Alexis," Kristina said as she opened the door to her apartment and saw her sister standing in the doorway. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."  
"Yes, well . . .my case, Umm the judge let us go early." She told Kristina as she walked inside. Alexis' face lit up when she saw her three month old little girl in Sonny's sister's arms. "Hey there, punkin, you ready to go see Daddy?" She said as Courtney stood handing the baby girl to her mommy. "Hi Courtney," Alexis said giving a quick hug to her sister-in-law.  
"Hey. I stopped by to see Kristina a few hours ago and I just had to stay and play with my adorable little niece." Courtney told her, picking up the baby's tiny hand and holding it in her own.  
"I'm glad you got to spend some time with her," Alexis said, with a small smile. She had a distant look in her eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Courtney. She shot Kristina a curious look.  
"Alexis, are you okay?" Kristina asked, coming up beside her.  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. . .court ran long . . ."  
"Lex, you said before that the judge let you out early." Alexis eyed her sister with a look that said 'Just let it go'. Kristina didn't "listen".  
"Alexis," Kristina started.  
"Drop it, Kristina." Alexis told her younger sister pointedly. Courtney tried to change the subject. She knew Alexis had been under a lot of stress since starting back to work and this wasn't helping.  
"Alexis, would you like for me to help you carry the baby's things to the car?"  
"Thank you Courtney, but I should be able to get it. Kristina could you hand me the diaper bag?"  
"Not until you let me help you with whatever's bothering you."  
"I told you I'm fine." She said tightly. "Now, give me my daughter's bag so I can take her home." Kristina relented, and she handed over the bag silently, watching her sister walk out the door.

When Sonny Corinthos walked through the door of PH4 he found his beautiful wife sitting on the couch, her glasses on the tip of her nose doing some paperwork with their little girl held on her shoulder. She was sleeping. Alexis looked up briefly as he sat down next to them and gave him a smile, before going back to work.  
"Hey there Stella," Sonny said quietly. "How's daddy's little angel?" He asked as he kissed the tiny hand wrapped around his finger.  
"Sonny, if you wake her up, " Alexis said still reading over the paper's in her lap, "I will make sure you sleep with the fishes tonight. . .or at least downstairs." Sonny smiled. His gaze still frozen to his and Alexis' little girl. Stella Nicolette Respira Corinthos had her mother's brown hair, not as dark as his but just as curly. She had olive skin, the color inherited from both her parents. She had his dark eyes, but the soul behind them belonged to Alexis. You could see everything through them. When she smiled it was accompanied by a pair of dimples much like her daddy's. Alexis had her dressed in a sleeveless white shirt made of Ilet lace, little white bloomers over her diaper and tiny little socks. She was so small, so beautiful in his eyes. He couldn't get enough of her.  
"Has she been fussy today?" He asked swatting at her ponytail. Alexis had changed into some blue jeans and a lavender shirt. It wasn't often he saw her in "comfortable" clothes. Alexis shook her head, kissing the top of Stella's head.  
"No, before I went to court today, we went for her checkup and she had to get a shot. The doctor said she might be a little cranky and she's had a little bit of a fever. She doesn't feel good."  
He nodded. "How did sentencing go?" She met his eyes with her own and he knew everything that she was feeling.  
"Did Kristina call you?"  
"Yeah, but I had already heard a report on the radio when I was on my way home."  
"Sonny, I'm so . . ." He saw the tears forming in her eyes and lifted Stella from her arms, much to Alexis' protests. Sonny laid her gently in the bassinet beside the couch. He gathered Alexis in his arms. She felt his warmth, the safety there and she relished in it. "Sonny, I'm so scared."

Sonny Corinthos felt his heart drop at the words that came out of his wife's mouth. Alexis didn't scare easily, he had heard that there had been some trouble at the courthouse this afternoon. On the radio they made it sound exciting: an important case, an outburst from a criminal. It had to have been much more than that. Sonny had tried to get Alexis to turn down the case. She had only started back to work a few weeks before and he would've liked her to take a little more time after Stella's birth. It was such a high profile case, a murder trial. It was one of the first times Alexis had taken a case and worked for the prosecution. She had been so busy, staying up nights with the baby and working at the courthouse all day. He pulled her face up to his, from where she lay on his chest and looked into her eyes.

"Lex, what did he say to you?"

"It wasn't what he said Sonny." She told him standing up and beginning to pace. "What was so humiliating was the way I reacted. Dammit," she said softly. "It shouldn't have phased me at all. What am I? A first year law student? God, Sonny I acted like an amateur. And in front of all those people?"

"Alexis. . .Alexis," Sonny repeated a little louder, trying to get her attention.

"Please, please don't tell me to breathe." She said, halting her pacing briefly.

He smiled. "I wasn't, Although, taking a breath now and then wouldn't hurt. What did the BASTARD say to you?" She kept her eyes cast to the floor, she didn't want to see the reaction on his face.

"He said, You f***ing b**ch! You will pay for this! I'll destroy you, AND your family just like you have destroyed mine! You took my life and I'm. . .I'm going to take yours." She told Sonny barely above a whisper. She glanced over at him, biting down on her bottom lip. He stoop up, anger on his face, she started again before he could speak. "Don't patronize me by saying you've got everything under control, you won't let anything happen to me, or. . .or that he was just, just taunting me because my reaction was inappropriate. He's a criminal, a creep, but it's not the first time I've been in a heated situation or had someone in my face in a courtroom. . .

"Just the first time since you have had a family. He. . .he got in your face?" Sonny asked rubbing his jawline, concern in his eyes.

"The guards pulled him back, he didn't touch me. . .It really wasn't a big deal. I just felt so foolish getting all upset over a hollow threat from a man who will spend his whole life in prison without parole. . .there were reporters sticking microphones in my face and I'm supposed to be as tough as nails," he smiled quickly but wiped it away. "It's just that he, he threatened Stella. NOTHING can happen to Stella," She said vehemently. Alexis was determined to give her daughter a safe childhood. Sonny wiped a few stray tears from her face. He kissed her lips lightly, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"And nothing will happen to her," Sonny promised, wrapping his wife in his arms. "Nothing."

Sonny ran his hand up and down Alexis' back gently, trying to soothe her. He hated to see her upset and angry with herself. He pulled back kissing her forehead and smiling.  
"You're so beautiful," he said, looking into her still wet eyes. She laughed wiping at the tears she had shed,  
"I'm a wreck."  
"Nah," he began but was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door, followed by the cries of his baby girl.  
"Come In," Sonny called over the wails rising from the bassinet. "This better be good." He told Johnny as Alexis picked up Stella patting her back and talking to her in a comforting voice.  
"Shhhh, Stella. It's all right. Shhhh. . .I know, yeah. . .Yeeeaaasss, did Uncle Johnny interrupt your nap, sweetheart? Daddy need to tell his goons to keep it down, doesn't he?" She shot a smile in Johnny's direction as she started toward the stairs. I'm going to go upstairs and feed Stella." Alexis told her husband, kissing her little girl on the forehead as she began to quiet down. Sonny nodded.  
"I'm sorry, Alexis. You sure you don't want me to try and get her back to sleep?" She shook her head.  
"It's fine Johnny. It's time for her to eat anyway."  
Sonny was all business as Alexis headed upstairs, disappearing behind the walls of the nursery.  
"What's going on?"

Alexis smiled down at her baby girl. Stella Nicolette was sucking on her tiny fingers and staring back at her with a pair of amazing dark brown eyes.

"Mommy, knows you're hungry sweetheart. Yes, she does. Just let me find your blanket . . ." Alexis glanced around the room, looking for Stella's baby blanket and a burping cloth. Stella's nursery was one of her favorite rooms in the penthouse. After, she and Sonny found out they were having a baby, Sonny had given Alexis full reign over turning one of the guest rooms into a nursery. She had chosen the room across from the one she and Sonny shared. It let in a lot of sunlight in the day and the sunsets and stars at night. Sonny had hoped planning and decorating their daughter's nursery would help ease her fears of motherhood. He was right. Alexis hadn't ever really thought of herself as a creative type of person, but she had found a lot of peace and significance in designing the room where her daughter would play and grow-up. She wanted to give Stella everything she had missed as a child.

The walls were painted with colorful faeries, flowers, and a huge willow tree. The ceiling was light blue with fluffy white clouds and twinkling stars. The room was decorated with peaches, light pinks, lavendar and a faint shade of green: very soothing and comforting. With Stella in her arms, Alexis sat down in the beautiful hand-painted rocking chair Stephan had given them when the baby was born. Sonny and Alexis had set the chair in the corner of the room with a small table next to it that held only a lamp. It was the perfect place for Alexis to sit and relax, while feeding Stella. She had surprised not only Sonny but herself by choosing to breastfeed. At first she found it somewhat scary and a little embarrassing, but now it just seemed to come naturally. She sighed, leaning her head against the back of the chair and tried to relax as Stella began her dinner. Alexis smiled slightly finding peace in this time with her daughter and trying to let go of her hectic day.

Sonny leaned against the door to the nursery, taking in the picture of his wife and daughter. Stella had fallen asleep, her mouth open, the nipple having slipped from her tiny mouth. Alexis was sleeping too, her head against the back of the rocker. He smiled to himself as he walked over to them. Everything was so peaceful.

"Lex, Baby," he said as he pushed away the hair that had fallen into her face and tucked it behind her ear. He placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Alexis," he said softly in her ear. Her eyes opened meeting his and she smiled. "I brought you some juice and peanut butter crackers."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I must've fallen asleep." She told him sitting up straighter in the chair and taking a sip of the juice.

"Stella, seems to have drifted off too." He said taking off one of the baby's socks and tickling her foot. She began to rouse, accompanied by some small whimpers. He chuckled picking her up and grabbing the burping cloth, began to pat her on the back while Alexis began to eat some of the crackers.

"Johhny leave?" Alexis asked. Sonny nodded. "What was so urgent?"

"Jack had left a message for me at the warehouse. Johnny said something about him having trouble closing on his new coffee place in Manhatten. Something about the paperwork not being clear in some places. Anyway, he won't being coming over hear for dinner like he planned tonight, but he wants to meet me at the warehouse tonight to check out the most recent shipment of beans. It came in today." Alexis had forgotten all about Jack coming to eat dinner at their place, but was glad he had been unable to come because she had truly experience one hell of a day. Jack Shaughnessy was a friend of Sonny's. They had met briefly in Brooklyn as teenagers, but hadn't gotten to know each other until recently. Alexis hadn't known Sonny to have many close friends besides she and Jason, so she was glad when Jack had come into the picture. Shaughnessy owned several coffee shops in Port Charles and the surrounding area and Sonny supplied his coffee beans. Jack and Sonny spent a good bit of time together, trying knew blends and talking about Brooklyn. She looked up at Sonny,

"What time to you have to meet him?" She asked.

"In about 45 minutes, but I really don't want to leave you right now, Lex. I'm sure we can do this another time." She shook her head.

"No, you go. I'll be fine. Stella and I might catch a movie, eat some popcorn. Well, I will at least," she said, as he handed the baby back to her. "We'll be good until you come back."

"I shouldn't be gone long," he said, running his fingers over her face. "When I get home, let's go to bed early. I just want to hold you." She smiled her eyes welling up a little. Alexis nodded and mouthed the words "I Love You."

"I love you too," he said kissing her lips and telling little Stella goodbye. "You two behave while I'm gone."

When Sonny returned home from meeting with Jack, he walked into the penthouse to see Alexis and Johnny engrossed in a movie. Alexis' hand was stilled in the popcorn and Johnny was beside her with little Stella asleep in his arms. As Sonny walked into the room, they both jumped, Alexis muffled a small scream. Sonny laughed. Here was his head security guy and his wife, who earlier had described herself as being "tough as nails", totally rattled by some horror film.  
"Oh, man, you let her rope you into another one, didn't you?" Sonny whispered to Johnny as he sat in the armchair next to the couch. Before Johnny could answer Alexis looked over at Sonny, chunking a piece of popcorn in his direction,  
"I did not rope anyone into anything. . .Stella and I were enjoying a little Dinner and a Movie. She having dinner, me watching the movie, and Johnny here barges in insisting he heard someone scream." Alexis said a small smile gracing her lips.  
"Just doing my job," Johnny said underneath his breath.  
"And then you got him to stay because you love to watch horror movies with the lights off, but its too scary to do that when you're alone." Sonny filled in.  
"That and well Stella conked out on me." She answered.  
He shook his head, smiling, "Here Johnny, let me take Miss Stella upstairs and put her to bed."  
"I can take her up . . ." Johnny began, put Sonny put a hand up to silence him.  
"I'll take her. I want to spend some alone time with my girl." Sonny replied, picking up the baby and kissing her softly. He walked over to Alexis, kissing her goodnight.  
"I'll be up as soon as the movie is over," she told him and then she leaned over to Johnny and said quietly, "The truth is he hates horror movies, can't take them, cries like a baby when the scary music comes on."  
Johnny laughed, a laugh punctuated by Sonny from the top of the stairs, "I heard that."

Alexis walked into the nursery careful not to disturb the scene before her. Sonny had changed into a pair of navy blue silk pajama pants and was rocking their daughter. The moonlight lit the room as he sang to Stella, a lullaby in Spanish. His voice was barely above a whisper. Alexis sat down on the floor beside the rocker, laying her head against Sonny's knee. A small smile graced her face as he began to play in her hair.  
"You sleepy?" He whispered to her.  
"Mmm. . .mmm," she said to him. Sonny smiled knowing she was halfway asleep already.  
"Sonny, that was really beautiful." Alexis mumbled.  
"What baby?" he asked.  
"Her first words will probably be in Spanish." He laughed lightly. The song, he thought to himself, filling in the blank.  
"Or a Greek curse word." She swatted his other leg.  
"Owe." He said with a smile.  
"I can't even pronounce her whole name correctly," Alexis rambled, her voice tainted by sleep.  
"Respira," Sonny pronounced in an amazing accent the word rolling off his tongue. It was the Spanish command to breathe.  
"Respira," she replied, still not getting it quite right. "Stella Nicolette Respira Corinthos."  
"Keep trying, it'll come. You'll get it about the time she does," he said chuckling. She said something in Greek he couldn't quite make out.  
"Come on Lex, let's let Stella sleep in the cradle in our room." He knew after the day they'd had, the family would all sleep better if the baby was nearby. "I want to hold you all night."  
Alexis smiled. "I really am all right, Sonny."  
"I know you are, sweetheart." He said as he pulled back the covers for her to climb into bed. He did the same and reached out for her to settle into his arms. "I know."

"Lex, you're breakfast is ready," Sonny called up the stairs to his wife. "Alexis."

"I'll be right down," she said, sticking her head out of the doorway. Sonny smiled as he scooped Stella up from her pumpkin seat. She had been sitting on the counter in her seat taking lessons from her daddy on how to cook. He laid her on a little pallet in the living room floor and sat down beside her.

"Stella, baby, look what daddy has," Sonny said shaking a brightly colored rattle over her. The baby grinned, kicking her little legs, she reached up a tiny hand. "Oh, do you want to hold it? Here you go, princess." He said placing the tiny rattle in her hand and wrapping her fingers around the handle. With his help she shook it back and forth. "Daddy will just play with this one." Sonny squeezed a fuzzy yellow duck and her face lit up at the noise it made. She dropped the rattler and gave her daddy full attention. He looked into Stella's huge brown eyes and laughed, "Oh, you want the ducky now, do you? He asked squeezing it again. "But daddy wants to play with this one." He told her pouting his lips.

"What have I told you about taking the baby's toys?" Alexis taunted as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "If you're good, I'll see about getting you a duck of your very own." Sonny smiled, giving the baby her duck and standing up to kiss his wife.

"I think I can manage without it," he replied.

"Ever the bad boy aren't you Corinthos?" Alexis said to her husband, kissing the hand holding her own.

"You look amazing," Sonny told her, taking in the soft, light yellow sweater. It was oversized and slipping from her shoulder on one side, leaving it bare. He placed a kiss there, running a hand over her brown hair, half upswept in a silver barrette. It wasn't very often that he got to see her in something as simple as a sweater and jeans.

"Please tell me you aren't going to the warehouse today."

"I'm sorry baby but I promise I'll come home early," he said, sliding his arms into his coat. "It isn't everyday my lawyer wife takes time off."

"Time off to be neglected," she mumbled, tossing a melon ball in his direction. Sony caught the fruit, popping it into his mouth. He leaned over kissing the top of her head. After telling Stella goodbye he headed toward the door, stopping as he reached the threshold and turning back to his wife.

"Lex," Sonny said softly, almost in a whisper, "Do you need me to stay?"

"_I _Love you." Alexis told her husband. He smile widely, "I love you too."

"Johnny," Alexis said as she stepped into the hallway.

"Yes, Mrs Corinthos?" Sonny's trusted guard said in a voice filled with charm. He was rewarded by a huge smile from his boss's wife. Unlike, Sonny's former wife, Alexis didn't use Sonny's name to get her way. Being a strong, independent, somewhat feminist-oriented woman she was, almost everyone still referred to her as Ms. Davis. As much as Alexis loved Sonny as a husband, lover, and her best friend, she secretly reveled in the title.

"I have some paperwork that I need to take over to my office and I was supposed to meet Kristina here. We're going to lunch. If I'm not back in time, could you send her in my direction?" He nodded.

"I'd be happy to. I thought you were off today. " He said questioningly.

"I am." She said quickly. "This won't take long, just tying up some loose ends. I'll have the baby with me so, well, I guess that's it. Thanks." She was trying to keep something hidden, he thought. Johnny pushed the elevator button for them and radioed for Max to bring Alexis' car around.

"Have fun at work," he said. As the doors closed around them he added, shaking his head, "On your day off.

"Hey, what are my girls doing?" Sonny asked as he got off the elevator and saw Max standing at the door.

"I haven't seen them today boss. I relieved Johnny a few hours ago and he told me that Ms. Davis and the baby were out with Ms. Davis' sister." Sonny nodded. He wasn't at all surprised that his wife had spent her day off with her sister, Kristina. Though he hoped they would be back home soon. Things had taken a little longer than he'd wanted at work.

"How long have they been gone?"

"Johnny said they left about ten, but that Alexis had to run some errands before meeting Kristina." Max elaborated. Sonny nodded in acknowledgment, pushing open the door to the penthouse and picking the mail from his desk. He leafed through it and then set it down, going to pour himself some water. Just as he took a sip of the cool liquid the door to the penthouse opened. In walked his wife's petite, red-headed sister. He smiled menacingly.

"What'd you come up before Lex and Stella to cleanse the Aura in the building?"

"No." She answered with a "ha-ha" look on her face. "Why? Aren't they back yet?"

"Alexis isn't with you?" Sonny asked, looking through Kristina into the hallway.

"Sonny, it's a little early to be drinking isn't it?" Kristina commented on his seemed incoherence.

"This is . . .uh it's water," Sonny responded in a distant voice, his mind was definitely somewhere else. "Alexis and Stella didn't spend the day with you?"

"No, Johnny said Alexis had some business to finish up at her office and for me to meet her there, but when I was almost to her office he called my cell phone and said that she was going to surprise you at the warehouse;and would I like to come here for dinner." Kristina didn't like what she saw in her brother-in-law's eyes. "Sonny, she didn't come to the warehouse did she?" Kristina deflated into a chair as she watched Sonny punch some numbers into the phone. Something was very wrong.

Alexis rolled over onto her back. Her head was spinning, and she couldn't maker herself open her eyes. All she knew was that she was not in the car. It felt like she was laying on something soft, a mattress? Had she been in a wreck? Was she injured? Sonny had brought her home. _Stella!_

"Sonny. . .Sonny, where's Stella? Sonny? Is the baby okay?" She mumbled incoherently.

"Ms. Davis," a loud voice said, lowly and sternly. "Ms. Davis open your eyes and look at me." Alexis could here the voice but couldn't make her body respond to its commands. She felt the heat of a bright light in her face and a rough hand grab her chin. "Ms. Davis can you hear me. _I said_ **open your eyes**." Alexis didn't like what she was hearing, she wasn't quite frightened, but she knew that she wasn't safe and she definitely was not with her husband. Alexis opened her eyes with much and effort and looked into the face of a man who she had never seen before. An angry man, who she had never seen before.

"Please," she managed. "Could you move the light out of my face?" The man clicked the lantern off. "Who. . ." she said, clearing her throat, "Who are you?"

"Who I am, Ms. Davis, is not really important." The man told her slowly and forcefully. "I am simply here representing someone else."

"Mysterious," she said sarcastically, "Who are you working for? Why am I here? And why the hell do I have this awful headache?"

"You ask too many questions," the man replied, man raised his hand, stopping mere inches from her face. Alexis didn't flinch. He laughed. "Tough one, huh? We'll see. You'll have your answers in time Ms. Davis, all in good time." Alexis closed her eyes as she was hit with a wave of nauseous, _what had they used to knock her out_? She listened to the man's shoes clicking against the floor as he turned to walk out of the room. She jumped as the door slammed, holding her head. She was alone.

Sonny slammed the car to a stop, propelling Kristina forward. Alexis' car was parked outside the courthouse, someone had called when they noticed the baby inside. The black Mercedes was surrounded by police cars with flashing lights. The two could hear the high--pitched sound of Stella crying as they reached the swarm of policemen. A few young policemen Sonny didn't recognize blocked the way as he and Kristina tried to cross under the yellow tape.

"You can't go past this tape sir." One of the officers said to Corinthos. Sonny shoved the young man out of the way as another wail from his daughter reached his ears. The men grabbed him trying to hold the baby's father at bay.

"Let him go boys." Sonny heard as Lt. Taggert approached. "He's okay."

"Where is she Taggert?" Sonny asked.

"Your daughter or your wife? Not doing such a good job protecting them are you Mobman?"

"I don't have time for this Lt., my daughter needs me."

"Mac has her. There's a medic over there making sure she's okay." Taggert told him. "C'mon I'll take you to her."

Sonny heard the cries of his baby girl grow louder as they neared the ambulance. All the sounds and lights had to be scaring her. Mac saw the two approaching and lifted Stella from the medics arms, handing her to Sonny. Sonny's eyes misted over as he saw his baby all red-faced and crying.

"Shhhhh. . ..Stella, baby, daddy's here," he whispered to her as he bounced her slightly, patting her back, hoping to calm her. "Shhhhhhh." Her cries quieted somewhat, but she would not be pacified. He wished he could've kept her from this pain, fear. "Is she okay?" He asked the woman paramedic.

"She's fine. We were just being cautious. She's just scared." The woman told him, rubbing the baby's back.

"They didn't hurt her?"

"No, sir, she's fine." The woman reassured him.

"Where's Alexis?" Sonny said over his daughter, turning toward Mac.

"We don't have any leads so far. The car wasn't entered forcibly. We haven't found any fingerprints. We were lucky someone called and reported finding the baby. I was hoping you might have some ideas."

"Jason's taken over most of my business now, Mac, and you know that." Sonny said defensively. He wanted his wife found, and whoever left his baby girl all alone . . .delt with.

"Yes, but are you sure there's no pent up grudge against you, being settled, no one in the five families angry with that decision." Sonny shook his head.

"No, Mac. This is not my fight. What about that asshole that was threatening her in court yesterday?"

"We're working on that. He's locked up. . .we're trying to trace anyone who may be working with him." Sonny swore under his breath, pulling a paci out of his pocket and trying to give it to his daughter. Taggert smiled slightly, when had the big, bad Mob-Boss become such a softy. He figured Sonny hadn't been taken so bad, since Alexis had roped him in.

"She might be hungry. We found some bottles in a cooler with her bag." Taggert said, running a hand gently over the baby's cheek. As if on cue the medic Sonny had spoken to earlier resurfaced, handing him a bottle. It took a few tries, but Stella finally relented and began to drink, it only to her a second to fall asleep in his arms.

"I told her that that bastard was full of it, Mac. I can't let anything happen to her. Even if I have to find her myself."

"We'll to our best to find her." Mac told him.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Alexis Davis-Corinthos lye in semi-darkness. The room she had been stowed away in

was lit only by two small lanterns. Her head had stopped spinning and had now settled into a dull throb. Her eyes were somewhat adjusting to her surroundings and her mind was on a rampage, trying to figure out who was involved with this and if her daughter was safe. Her face was sore to the touch and she had found that their was a knot on the back of her head. There was dried blood on her forehead and lip. She was thankful there was no mirror to be found in the dank room. _Not that she could tell much without lighting_, she thought to herself in frustration. The room was not very large. There was light coming in through a small window on the top half of the door, there was a TV up against the wall, and a camera mounted in one corner. She cried out in pain as she attempted to push herself into a sitting position. God her shoulder hurt, though she wasn't sure why. Alexis used her other arm to slide up the wall, leaning up against its cool surface. Her accomplishment was greeted by a tall, muscular man entering the room. He had a tray balanced on one hand and a thermos held in the other. Before the door slammed shut, a little too loudly, she was able to see that the room was housed in some sort of basement. The man saw her cringe at the loud noise.

"Is your head still hurting?" He asked as he bent down to sit the things he was carrying on the floor next to the mattress.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked, sensing somehow that this man while not dettered by his employment was genuinely concerned about her.

"My name is John," he said. "I work for your captors." He said lightly.

"Which are?" She asked.

"No, no, no," he stopped her. "You know that I can't tell you that. Now how's your head?"

"Feels like there's a drum beating in it. It's nothing compared to my shoulder. What happened to me?" She asked.

"You were fighting the men pretty hard when they tried to bring you down to the basement. You pulled, they shoved. You fell down about fifteen stairs before hitting the cement. You blacked out and they left you in here without telling the boss. Needless to say, the services have been terminated." He informed her.

"So he didn't want me hurt?" she said allowed. _Or he wanted to handle that himself?_ She thought.

"Listen, I can't stay long, they'll get suspicious. I was just sent to check on you and bring you this food. Would you like me to help you eat something?" He opened the thermos, it was filled with water. Alexis didn't think she could swallow anything, and she certainly wasn't going to give this man's boss the pleasure of her cooperation.

"No." She told him.

"Well, then rest up, I'll see you." He said turning to leave. _Somewhat kind, yet not all cordial_, she thought, _but maybe?_

"John?" Alexis called as he reached the door. He stopped, his back to her. "Do you know what happened to my daughter? Is she alright?" He turned, looking at her through the shaded room for a timed moment and then he opened the door. Leaving her alone once again.

"Benny," Sonny yelled into the phone.


End file.
